The Curse of an Ancestor
by TciddaEmina
Summary: Something in the distant past of the Potter family has set off a chain of events that will cause Harry a whole lot of trouble. It started with a bad feeling that he had been having, but then he seems to go missing and the staff at Hogwarts have no idea where their missing Potter might be. Little do they know hes right under their noses.
1. Chapter 1 - A Bad Feeling

Harry sat at breakfast next to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were chatting contently about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. He knew he should be excited about the upcoming game but couldn't seem to muster the rabid enthusiasm that he usually held for the sport. For reasons unknown to him he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, something really bad. He would even go so far as to say that he felt oppressed, like... the walls were closing in on him or something as equally cheesy, after all he was in Hogwarts for god's sake, he was in one of the safest places he could think of, which made him wonder why he felt so very bad. Of course he hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the feeling of foreboding that had haunting for the last week or so, it wasn't anything special but he didn't want to worry them. After all, he thought to himself it could just be my imagination, wouldn't be the first time.

"Harry, you haven't eaten a thing!" Hermione exclaimed when she noticed his untouched food. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't actually hungry, which was odd, even he didn't usually eat much at breakfast most mornings he always ate something. Shrugging off her worried comments about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day and that if he wasn't feeling well he should go see Madame Pomfrey.

"It's nothing Hermione, really" he assured her, after all it was nothing, there was nothing wrong with his health, nothing at all.

"But Harry, you've hardly eaten all week, are you sure you haven't caught something? I mean there been this bug going round remember, Neville caught it a few days ago and still hasn't been allowed to leave the infirmary..." She insisted, continuing with a list of every one that she knew who had been off sick lately. Come to think of it, almost a third of our year is out of class sick at the moment. By the time he had returned to listing to Hermione talk about who had been sick, Ron had joined the conversation every once in a while adding someone that Hermione had forgotten to the list of ever growing names.

"... Susan Bones as well, she ran out half way through Charms last Tuesday, and then Theodore Nott who-"

"Yeah... that might be it actually, I haven't been feeling great lately" Harry told her, if only to end the stream of names and apparent illnesses that had been flowing out of her mouth. It was a half truth of sorts, he wasn't sick but he hadn't been feeling well, if you looked at it in the sense of him being in a state of alert discomfort all week, as if waiting for something big to happen. _Something big and nasty with large teeth and sharp claws_ he thought in a dry effort a lightning his mental mood.

"So you'll go see Madame Pomfrey then?" she asked hopefully. He knew she was just worried about him but sometime Hermione got a bit annoying when she was like that, which was another reason he didn't want to tell her about the bad feeling he had been having, otherwise she would nag at him until he told a teacher, or more importantly, Dumbledore.

"...sure I'll go see Madame Pomfrey" There was no way in hell that he was going to do that and it must have showed on his face because she just sighed and returned to her previous conversation with Ron about how badly Gryffindor was going to beat Slytherin, but it seemed that they had moved on from that topic and were now talking about something that was making Hermione blush and giggle, which was odd since Hermione didn't do that unless she was talking to Ginny about her crush. Whom Harry had a suspicion of who exactly Hermione's mystery crush was, it was rather obvious in the end, since Ron and Hermione were pretty much an old married couple already, after all they bickered like one. Perhaps something happened? But he banished the thought from his mind.

Since his appetite eluded him and he didn't feel like waiting until Ron and Hermione had finished, due to the fact that his seemingly imagined bad feeling was intensifying, he stood up and got ready to leave.

"See you in class ok Ron?" he said vaguely, referring to their first lesson on Thursday morning, Divination, one of his least favorite subjects, the first being potions, but that wasn't hard to guess. Hermione no longer took Divinations, she said it was load of poppycock and that she had no interest in it. Harry sort of agreed with her, but he still took the course. If only for the time it gave him to nap during class.

"What? Already leaving Harry?" Ron asked him, looking up from his conversation with Hermione with a worried look. It was unusual for Harry to leave alone; usually if he finished early he would wait for Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, I'm just... not hungry" he muttered, using an excuse that sounded fake even to his own ears. Collecting up his book bag up into his arms he strolled out of the hall, taking a small detour to avoid a group of Slytherins that was coming into the great hall. It was still rather early and he had at least half an hour until his divination class, unsure of what to do in the free time he had somehow given himself, he wandered for a few minutes. Trying not to attract attention from the various groups of students making their way to the great hall for breakfast, he paused for a moment, stepping out of the way to let a murder of 5 or 6 Ravenclaw students pass by, as they did he heard a snippet of their conversation.

"-an then apparently Pansy slapped him, I mean I knew she was a bitch but-"

That was when he stopped listening; he should have know it would just be gossip. _Probably just something about Parkinson sleeping around with someone rather or some other rubbish like that_. As he stepped forward to continue his aimless wandering he heard a word that caught his attention being spoken by the Ravenclaw students that had just passed by. For some reason he didn't notice that they were now at least ten feet away and had been speaking in whisper the whole time, by all means he shouldn't have been able to hear them, but for some reason everything they said was as clear as day.

"-and all of it for this teensy weensy vile of Veritaserum, I mean what does she want it for anyway? What a-"

He would have liked to know more about how Parkinson even got a hold of the Veritaserum, but he didn't think he was bored enough to listen to the Ravenclaw girl rant and rave about how much she hated Pansy, even if there was the chance that she might mention something of actual value. He already had a pretty good idea of what might have happened, after all they had hold him the keywords. _Pansy Parkinson, Malfoys evil side kick, if she's in on his so is he, that means that for some reason Malfoy wanted or needed a vile of Vertiaserum, probably wanted to use it one someone to find out their secrets then blackmail them into doing his evil bidding. What a total git_. Looking at his watch he realized that there was now only ten minutes until class, that left him just enough time to make his way up the tower in which Divination was held. All thoughts of Malfoy and his evil schemes were lost as he quickly made his way across the castle towards his first class.

Arriving to class slightly out of breath from the long trek up the stairs, he spotter a free seat next to Ron and moved to take it. His best friend noticing him as he made his way across the room, Ron look exited which was rather odd since divination was like Harry, one of his most hated subjects. Seating himself on the lumpy cushioned chair he grimaced, the overpowering smell of incense and candles seemed so much stronger than it usually did. The odor of herbs filling the stagnant air as if trying to suffocate him.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Voice

"Ron-" but he was cut off before he could even begin.

"Guess what?" exclaimed the red head, his cheeks flushed, if it was from the excitement of the obviously 'important' announcement Ron had for him or the sweltering heat of the room, Harry couldn't tell. That was another thing, had the room always been this hot? _I swear it's like a bloody furnace in here, this can't just be me, or maybe I am sick like Hermione suggested, I just don't know anymore..._ His suspicions about the room were cut off by the impatient grunt that Ron made.

"What?" Harry snapped, with both the nauseating stench of herbs and the uncomfortable heat of the room weighing on his mind he was in no mood for a game of twenty questions. He instantly regretted the tone he had used when he saw the dejected look that covered Ron's face.

"Sorry Ron, I'm not feeling great. So what is it?" Harry asked trying to sound genuinely interested in what Ron was trying to tell him. Ron lit up light a Christmas candle, unable to keep a handle on his overflowing happiness.

"It's just that..." he trailed off, by then he was grinning ear to ear. Harry knew that it was a ploy to make him ask, but he played along anyway. He was happy that something obviously good had happened to Ron, and was excited, even if he didn't yet know what had happened, and he made sure to show it, if only to appease his friend and distract himself from his growing discomfort at having to be in the room. But just as Ron started to tell him about whatever joyful event had happened while he was of wandering the corridors, Professor Trelawney stumbled into the class. Their conversation was put on hold as she wandered into the middle of the room and started dramatically talking about something that Harry couldn't be bothered listening to, like the oddly strong scent and heating of the room he found himself feeling uncomfortable about something else. Professor Trelawney he always had a rather unnerving voice, but at this particular moment it seemed to be twice as loud and even more unhinged. _This can't just be my imagination, first the bad feeling I've been having, then the smell_ a shiver swept down his spine as he was once again confronted with the intense odor and overbearing heat of the room _and then the heat, now her voice, what the heck is going on?_ His thoughts were once again cut short when he felt a hard shoe kick him in the shin, jerking into place he found Ron staring at him in a curious sort of way.

"Harry mate, you ok? You look a bit green" the red head asked, his important news forgotten. And it was true, Harry had gone pale and now had a slightly green tinge to him.

"I'm... I'm fine" Harry said finally, Ron and Hermione had been right, he felt sick, really sick. But not sick enough to rush out of class at that very moment, he would wait until class ended. By then they were about half an hour into the lesson_, Great just 45 bloody minutes left_. What he needed was a distraction, something to keep his attention away from her voice and the heat and the smell. _The fucking smell of this place_. He almost gagged just from the thought of it.

"Ron!" he demanded, stealing the friend's attentions from their previous occupation of trying to fall asleep. The red head jumped slightly, surprised by Harry sudden calling of his name.

"What was it you were going to tell me earlier?" Harry asked him, he was desperate for a distraction.

"What? Oh yes!" Ron exclaimed joyfully."I had almost forgotten, thanks for the reminder mate, you'll never guess what Ginny did" he bubbled, referring to his little sister, Ginerva Weasley, the youngest of the large family of Weasleys.

"What did she do?" Harry whispered earnestly.

"The little minx set me and Hermione up on a blind date, separately she told both of us that she knew someone nice who was looking for a, you know girlfriend or boyfriend, and then she told us that she'd set us both up with someone she knew we'd like. Of course we where sort of worried about how she knew that we would like them, and then when I show up at the place that she told me I find Hermione there, and it turns out she had us both wrapped around her little finger. So we decided that what the heck we should continue with the date and it turns out that we both really like each other in that way. Me and Hermione are now dating!" He told Harry proudly. _So that's why Hermione was all girly this morning... ouch that was mean, she is a girl after all._

Harry didn't have to pretend to be happy about it, because in truth he was happy. He had always known Ron and Hermione had a thing for each other and that it was only a matter of time before they got together. He grinned, "That's the best thing I've heard all week, you two are going to be great together!" he assured his best friend. But just as he finished saying those words he heard something that made his head snapped round, professor Trelawney had stopped talking and was moving towards them. She froze before even taking a half step when Harry's piercing gaze focused upon her. For a moment she wondered how he had known she was coming to check on them, but then she forgot about it and the odd feeling that had swept through her when she had had that thought. Wandering over to them she bumped into several tables.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley tell me; have you discovered the true meaning of your dream yet?" he asked in that smooth but somehow uneven voice of hers. Harry flinched internally at every word she said, but tried not to let it show. _Her voice is ghastly, why the hell did I ever choose to take this class?_ He asked himself angrily.

"I- er I…" Ron stammered, unprepared considering that he had been either talking to Harry or trying to fall asleep the entire lesson and had yet to open or even get out his textbook.

"Say no more dear child, you, it seems have been lost in the great flow of life when the monster danced his merry dance and I might say that you may be lost for sometime still until the unsung song sings itself to sleep" she told him cryptically.

"Um… ok?" he answered sending a pleading glance to Harry, who unwilling to draw the attention of the odd female standing before them just gave his friend a shadow of a shrug and looked away. After a moment more of listening to the professors' strange prophecies he zoned out, trying to escape the hateful conditions of the room in which he was an occupant.

_6 minutes left, then I can get out of this place._ He thought as he checked him watch, then stared longingly at the door, he was almost tempted to leave now even though he knew that doing so would cause him trouble. The heavy scent that filled the room seemed to grow stronger with each passing second, along with the growing stench of herbs another force seemed to be expanding in the room. The heat, it was no longer the uncomfortable warmth it had been at the start of the lesson, now he felt as his he was sitting only feet away from a raging fire, its burning waves slowly roasting him alive, and the final source of his hour long torture, for every breath that professor Trelawny took she seemed go more cryptic and chronically insane, her very presence in the room being a painful discomfort to him. Staring at his watch he counted each second, as if in a trance and then he heard it.

_…the winds await the flutter of your wings and the hunt is prime waiting for the sharp of your teeth. Why do you dally in such a place? ..._


	3. Chapter 3 - An Odd Conversation

As he listened to the voice his discomforts and countdown were forgotten, when he listened to the voice he felt at peace, like he was somehow whole, a feeling that he had never truly encounter before, he had always felt strongly empty, his only purpose to fulfill the expectations that had been placed on him, to kill Voldemort and save both the muggle and wizarding worlds.

Voices in his head were nothing new to Harry but he had never heard one quite like this, it spoke as if each word was a bird on the wind, graceful and beautiful, but at the same time primal, wild and blood thirsty. It was the voice of a hunter, a predator, a slayer of man. With both an undying grace and brutal violence that dwelled inside it, both in total balance, for a creature so great would never allow itself to be ruled by either, lest its grace dull its claws or its violence control his mind.

Harry jumped slightly when he heard the words whispered in his head, but he didn't look around to see if someone had spoken, he knew that would not be the case anyway, because the only person close enough to whisper to him without attracting attention was Ron, and Ron could never sound like that even if he tried.

_What do you mean? I don't have wings or sharp teeth, so… what then?_

He asked tentatively, unsure if it would work, or that maybe this time the voice in his head was actually just a figment of his imagination, because the voice sure as hell wasn't the Dark Lord Voldemort. As far a he knew Voldemort hadn't been calling lately. _Calling lately, what am I some sort of psychic telephone? _He asked himself sarcastically.

_… you've always had wings hatchling, they just haven't been ready for flight until now… _

Harry pondered what the voice was telling him, he wasn't yet sure that he should trust the voice. After all, the only other person who was able to telepathically connect with him was an evil bastard who had tried on numerous occasions to kill or have him killed. Since then he had been rather wary of trusting voices in his head. He decided that since the voice hadn't yet tried to threaten him or send him visions of people he loved dying, that the voice couldn't be that bad, but that didn't mean he trusted the voice. Not by a long shot.

_But I'm human, so how could I have wings?_

He was getting a hang of this telepathic conversing, it was sort of like talking, but instead of say it out loud you just think it, simple really.

_… shall I show you little one? ... _

Was the only answer he received. Harry wasn't sure he wanted the voice to show him anything, let alone how use his 'apparently' real wings. Going through all that Harry had in his fifteen years of existence had made him cautious, he was not longer the naïve boy he had been 3 years ago, when he had first learned of his family linage. Since then he watch people he loved die, and he had fought to protect what little he had left, and it left him scarred, both physically and mentally. He could no longer trust people as easily as he had aged 12, that was the price his survival demanded, the price he had had to pay. But for some reason through all the fear and distrust, he felt that he could trust whoever it was with whom he spoke. That was when he made his choice, he would try to trust the voice, but if something went wrong he would force the interloper from his mind for all he was worth.

_Yes, I'll-_

Before he could finish accepting the voices offer he was forced back to reality. Ron was leaning over him, his face twisted in a worried frown, it didn't suit him, Ron had the sort of face that was made for smiling.

"-arry, Harry you ok mate?" Ron asked him. Harry looked up, meeting Ron's gaze, and to his surprise, Ron flinched and took a step back. "Harry, there's something wrong with your eyes!" the red head gaped. He no longer look worried just scared, and what was most odd about it was that Harry could smell it. He could smell Ron's fear; it was like just another scent that mixed itself with the air. Curious about how he could do that and how he knew that it was fear he smelt, he sniffed. Instant pain exploded through his head, he doubled over couching and chocking for a moment. Then just as fast as the pain had come, it left. He knew what had caused the pain that had exploded through his head, it had been the overpowering scent that still filled the room. The repugnant smell of overused incense and burned herbs, that had been what had made him double over in pain.

"Just a simple smell", he muttered angrily then stopped when he realized. Ron was saying something, but Harry couldn't hear him, his head still ringing from the earlier attack to his senses.

"Huh, what?' Harry mumbled, fighting the pain. _What the hell is Ron saying? _As his mind fumble to regain its normal speed and alertness, he came across a thought that for some reason seemed to fit with what Ron had said earlier. The voice had tried to show him 'his wings', and for some reason that had made his eyes go 'wrong' as said by Ron.

"Harry, I think I should got get a teacher, or Dumbledore…" Ron said before running out of the room, leaving behind his book bag.

"Wait!" Harry shouted after him, he tried to stand and chase after Ron, but found that he couldn't. As he lurched to his feet his legs buckled beneath him like a new born calf. He lay sprawled on the carpeted floor beside the table at which he had just moments ago been seated. Out of breath, he panted but found that he could not do that either. The herbal odor of the room stung his throat and mouth as he tried to breathe it in. Unable to either move or breathe properly through both his mouth and nose, due to the splitting pain that breathing caused him, he just lay there. Beginning to lapse into a state of unconsciousness due to his refusal to breath the tainted air, he was suffocating himself in the room., and as the final edges of his consciousness faded he heard the voice again.

_… do you want to fly on the wind, and bathe in its untainted joy? … _

It wasn't even a choice, because with Ron gone to where ever the hell he had gone, and him being unable to move and breathe in the hell hole in which he found himself, his only wish was to depart from this place.

_Yes._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Creature I have Become

As soon as he said the word he felt something stir, his mind reawakening from his forced slumber, clear as the water in a summer stream was how he felt, until the pain began. Deep inside him something was changing, and it hurt. He could feel his bones rearranging themselves and it made him scream, the pain caused by the scent of the room was nothing compared to this. His screams filled the tower, echoing down into the lower levels of the castle, it wasn't a human sound, but rather a feral, primal one and it sent shivers down the spines of all who heard it. His mind still crystal clear, he watched himself change. Wickedly sharp talons growing out of his fingers as he watched, his arm grew out, both its shape and length becoming something else entirely. Black scales sprouted from his skin, each one cutting their way out of his body, before falling into place on top of his skin. He felt his spine extend, and winced at the pain that signified the arrival of a new bone. Sharp spines, the same colour as his scaled forced their way out of his skin to rest in a line that ran from his brow to the tip of his newly formed tail. His body grew larger, pushing both tables and chairs alike away with its impressive growth, and by the time he stopped growing in sixe he filled almost half the room, it was a room able to contain at least 170 or so people when needed, and he filled half of it. His robes had been shredded, ripped apart by his enormous growth. He felt his skull change, jagged curving horns sprouting from his head as his face became longer, growing into a huge set of jaws that hosted a collection of razor sharp teeth. Occupied by the changing state of his body he failed to notice the extensive amount of wing that had grown from his back. He became aware of them when he noticed that along with a tail he now had two extra limbs. By then the pain had stopped so he tentatively tried to stand, leaping to his feet, his power full legs adapting quickly to the change in balance, all four of them. Turning his head with a flick of his long graceful neck he caught sight of his reflection in the large windows that covered the rooms entire south wall. Even though it was a beautiful, sunny day outside he could still pick up even the smallest reflection in the glass, and he cast one big reflection. What he saw looking back at him was a dragon. It was midnight black, each scale reflecting a pearl of light, almost making the dragon seem to glow in the early morning sun, its under wing and belly a shadowy shade of dark purple. It was a creature with powerful legs, a long spiny tail, and graceful length of neck. Its horns curved and pointed almost skyward. While Harry was admiring the beast he had become, he noticed something that would have made him chuckle if he were still human. But in his current form his chuckle came out as more of a low rumbling purr. He had realized why Ron had run off to get the professors, his eyes were no longer the emerald greet hay had been before, now they were a violent red, his pupil no longer circular but more of a rough slash through the now glowing red of his iris.

As he stared in awe at his reflection their name came to him.

_Ai'Ccidis. _He thought, there was no doubt in his mind about it.

_Is that your name?_ He asked the voice.

_…No hatchling, that is our name, not only mine… _

The stench and heat of the room still bothered him, but less now. After feeling the pain of a full body transformation the stinging sensation that the room's conditions caused were nothing more than that, a sting. Unlike before his main discomfort was the smallness of the room and how enclosed it was around him. He longed to feel the wind under his wings and be free of the confines of this human cage, for a moment he pondered how to get out, he was five times too big to get through what had been seemingly large double doors before.

_…little one, we are a dragon; we do not use the small man doors… _

Was what the voice told in him a slightly irritated tone. Neither of them wanted to try squeezing through that small hole, or have the encounter with Dumbledore that would happen if they stayed in the castle. An idea came to mind that put what might have been a smirk of sorts to his heavy jaws. He was still facing the mostly windowed wall, he took a step forward, wincing a bit when he heard the carpet rip beneath his deadly claws, for each move he made, he damaged the room more. Leaving large gouges in the wood that lay under the shredded carpet, his tail swept from side to side shattering the furniture it hit. On the floor around him still lay what remained of his robes, now only scraps of fabric.

Knowing that the human teachers would arrive in the room soon he moved quickly, moving to stand before the large windows. An instinct suggested he roar, in challenge to all who might dare to block his way, and so he did. Starting as a deep rumble in his throat it grew filling the room before escaping to the rest of the tower, it was deep and powerful, and felt as natural as breathing as it left his throat. Lunging forward he barreled head first into the window, it shattered easily under his enormous weight, shard of glass falling from the tower, but none of them harming him. His thick scaly hide protected him from the cutting glass. Without the slightest hesitation he launched himself out of the gaping hole that he had created. His wings unfurled and caught the wind beneath him and he soared forward, ignoring the shocked cries of the students far below him. He glided for a moment seeing how far he could go the with a sweep of his powerful wings he launched himself skyward, rising higher and higher until the castle of Hogwarts seemed to be half its actual size. Roaring again he closed his wings and plummeted down, watching the ground rise to meet him at terrifying speeds. At the last possible moment he snapped out his wings and came out of his decent. He was now flying above the forbidden forest, and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was but a spec in the distance.

By the time Ron returned to the room with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore in tow the room was empty. Save for the gaping hole in the wall and the broken furniture that lay scattered around the room. The tell tale signs of large gouged claw marks and the shredded clothes around the room almost shouted, A _monster came along and ate Harry_, or as the case actually was _Harry turned into a monster and flew away through the large hole in the wall_. When Ron saw the damage to the room and his friend's robes current state of devastation, he fainted and fell on professor Snape, who had no choice, but to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him upright. Harry would have laughed had he seen what was going on in the room, but since he was long gone he didn't. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were inspecting the damage and wondering. _What has happened to Harry Potter now?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Dancing in the Sky

Far above the forbidden forest Harry twirled and flipped on the wind, almost dancing to the winds melodic patterns. He preformed any number of acrobatic maneuvers that he could think of, spinning and flipping through the air. It wasn't hard, he could move his wings as easily as any other part of his body, and he felt gleeful about it, the feeling of his new limbs driving him to move as much as he could, just so that he could _feel_ them, and the power that they held within them. He flew as fast as he could then spun around with pin point accuracy and flew in another direction, escaping the imaginary foes that followed him. Becoming aware of a new organ was glorious, and at that moment he discovered the organ that allowed him to spit fire, and by nature he knew how to do it. It was about as hard as learning to raise an eyebrow, a skill that Harry had mastered years ago. It was an odd feeling, like a warm heat rising out of the back of his throat before exploding out of his mouth in a torrent of white-hot flames. After about an hour of getting to know his new body he decided that he could do more of that later and that it was now time to hunt. His body demanding that the energy that had been used in his show of self discovery had to be replaced. His human mind was unable to comprehend exactly what the hunt entailed until his other half pointed it out to him.

… hatchling, below us in the wooded area there is a hunt afoot, a pack of wolven mammals chase a herd of large deer-prey, let us feast on them both…

His other half told him, its voice holding just enough blood lust so that it moved into him as well. He stopped thinking instead he followed his instincts. Tongue flicking out to taste the air for the scent of prey, he breathed deeply through his nose and sharpened his sight to see the heat signatures of prey. His other half had been right, far below them about a hundred meter to the left he spotted a herd of 9 deer, at their head a large brown stag with towering antlers. Around them circled a pack of 14 or s wolves, they looked mangy and weak from hunger. He already knew which would be the better target, the deer, for unlike the hard and tasteless meat of carnivores , the flesh of herbivores was tender and juicy. Folding his wings he turned and hurtled towards the fighting preys, at his current trajectory he would land right in the middle of the herd of deer-prey, he would need to eat at least 4 to regain his strengths, but as he was now he could take down six of the nine deer-preys, one with a bite from his mouth, 4 from the slice of his claws and the last with a flick of his wickedly spiked tail. On his plummeting decent towards his prey he had hit a few trees that had gotten in the way of his flight path, but hey broke against him, their trunks snapping as they were pushed out of the way, and all he would have to show for their blocking of his path would be a few bruises that would be healed before the day was up. He was now only upon them, for a second he unfurled his wings to slow his decent so that he would not injure himself, but that took only a moment, in seconds his wings were lying against him again and he was standing in the middle of the forest. Immediately he sprang into action, taking down his prey with the quick movements of his claws, teeth and tail. In seconds his prey were dead and the rest of the animals gone, the wolves had fled at the sight of him, knowing that if they stayed they as well would become his prey, the remaining deer-prey had sprinted off into the forest after a moment of paralyzing fear, that he had used to take down their comrades. He was now alone with his dead prey, moving around he picked up each of his prey and stacked them in a messy pile of blood and dead-flesh so that he wouldn't have to move around to eat each one. Noticing that the antlered head of the leading stag was among his feast he felt a little pride at having taken down the strongest of the herd, but also a little sadness, because without the leader of the herd the survivors would all die, it was a shame, but not one he was willing to feel remorse over. Life and death came hand in hand it the world of prey, it was a fact of life. Banishing the thoughts of the surviving deer-prey from his mind he looked around, making sure there was nothing of threat to him about, he began to feast, his powerful jaws crushing through bones and meat alike, as he devoured each deer whole, leaving nothing but a bloodstain on the ground to show that they had died. Once he had finished he let out a short burst of fine to carbonize any dead-meat or bone that might be stuck in his throat or mouth. An idea came to mind, he walked to the nearest unbroken tree and raised one of his front clawed feet. Sinking his talons into the hard wood, he watched as the wood gave way, leaving behind deep gashes where ever his claws touched. He knew that the wood was stone hard to the touch of any man, but beneath his touch it gave way like play dough.

By that time at Hogwarts it was already time for lunch in the great hall, the students of all four houses pouring into the great hall to eat their midday meal. The usually boisterous Gryffindor table sat in solemn silence, wondering where their savior, Harry Potter might have gone. They had all heard the news from Ron and didn't know what to think. Had he been kidnapped or eaten by a minion of you-know-who, or had he turned into some great beast like Ron suggested. Ron and Hermione were sitting side by side but were not talking. When Hermione had found out about the disappearance of her best friend, she had cried and cursed herself for not paying more attention to him, when there had obviously been something wrong. Dumbledore and the other professors had questioned her and Ron on exactly what they had though had been wrong with Harry and if anything strange he been happening lately. She had replied as best she could, but it wasn't enough of be of any real use in the finding of the missing Potter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Hagrid

After testing his claws on a few other unfortunate trees, Harry grew bored of maiming the poor plants. With his belly full, he felt strong. As he moved he could feel the smooth movement of every lithe muscle that made up his enormous black and purple body. He took to the skies once again and flew back towards the familiar comfort of Hogwarts. Reaching the edge of the forbidden forest took only minutes, and he was a good 200 feet above the ground, and still quite far from Hogwarts, when he noticed the familiar heat signature that represented a human, a man-child and a woman-child were walking towards the castle side by side. Not wanting to be seen just yet but whomever it was he slowly started to descend from the sky. He let himself glide down towards the ground one foot at a time. We was still above the forbidden forest and moved carefully between the trees, making sure that he didn't make enough noise for the humans so notice. Landing on the ground with a soft thump, he paused for a moment, unable to decide if he should take a look at who it was or just make his way towards Hogwarts by foot through the forbidden forest. Choosing the later he turned slowly, trying not to bump or trip in the tangle of large roots beneath him. Moving as fast as he dared, he made his way through the forbidden forest, keeping the edge of the forest n sigh at all times. He was moving at a faster pace than expected, it only took about 20 minutes for Hagrid's hut to come into sight. Remembering Hagrid's extreme love of all things dragon he flicked his tongue out, seeking the familiar scent; or rather taste of the half giant. Harry knew that it would be about time for lunch at the castle, and was therefore surprised to find that the half giant was still as his hut. Moving to the edge of the forest, just behind Hagrid's hut he let out a soft roar, just loud enough for only those close by to hear. He heard the screech of a chair being pushed out of the way and the clatter of Hagrid banging into something, then the sound of the door opening with a slam and the heavy footsteps that led Hagrid to the rear of his hut. The look on Hagrid's face when he saw the dragon that Harry had become was priceless. He was shocked and in awe of Harry's, gracefully scaled figure, but he wasn't at all scared.

"Well aren't ye a beauty?" He exclaimed in his strong accent, that Harry had never been able to put a finger on. Letting out a small puff of smoke from his nostrils as a pleased acceptance of the compliment, Harry grinned internally. Hagrid was one of his favorite teachers, and he loved the way that no matter what strange creature he came across he didn't run screaming like any other normal person. The fact that he was treating Harry as an intelligent beast with a mind of his own, instead of some dumb monster also helped.

"May I?" Hagrid asked politely, asking for permission to come closer. Harry though for a moment then decided to just ask his other half.

_Should we let him approach us? He's a friend of mine and would never hurt a fly. _Harry asked, unsure if the other half of his dragon mind would take kindly to having a person come too close.

_…if you think that he will put us in no danger, then you may, but you do not need to ask me, it is your body as well hatchling… _

Pleased at the voices reply, he gave Hagrid the slightest nod of his head. Step by step, Hagrid came closer, careful not to surprise Harry with and sudden movements. Harry thought it looked hilarious to have the once huge professor approach him with such caution. Getting tired of standing, and sort of wanting to play a prank on Hagrid, Harry moved. Shifting so that he lay lounged on his left flank, his head still held high. Hagrid stood frozen in place for a moment, unsure if he should continue his approach. Giving the half giant an impatient snort he dropped his head and laid it on the sun warmed ground. Harry was now lying with his upper body out of the forbidden forest, on the sun warmed grass and the rest of it hidden in its shady depths. In the direct sunlight his scales shone like so many little diamonds, each one a smooth black shield. He saw the care of magical creatures teacher gasp when presented with the magnificence of Harry's extensive form. Slowly he took another step forward and stopped before Harry's head. His eyes wandered up and down Harry's body then paused a moment to glance at the deadly sharp horns that adorned the crown of the dragons head. He sat down, just foot or two away from Harry. Once again he asked permission, which Harry gave, to reach out and lay and hand on the dragons shining scaled head. As soon as Hagrid touched him, Harry felt a mental connection fizzle into life. If he wanted he could talk to Hagrid. They stayed there in silence for a moment the Hagrid asked him

"Mastr Dragon, what's yer name?" The half giant asked him, Hagrid was showing him the utmost respect. Because any dragon would expect no less, they were proud creature and would never allow themselves t be spoke to casually by any but their own kind and the one they had chosen for their mate.

_"…We are Ai'Ccidis, hunter in the dark, slayer of men-prey, you are the one known as Hagrid, friend and caretaker to those of us who live in the grounds of the human-cage…"_

Harry let his other half reply to Hagrid's question, because apart from their name he really didn't know who they were. Another thing came to Harry's mind; he would have to stop referring to himself as Harry when in dragon form. After all he was only Harry when human.

"I see, well that's great an' all, but I'm gonna hav'ta ask yer ta not hunt the, er men-prey, anywhere neer here, dragon Ai'Ccidis" Hagrid told him as formally as he could.

_"… the men and women-children do not interest me, I have feasted on the flesh of the deer-preys but 1 hour past, I have no need to gorge myself upon the bone filled meat of the human-creatures…"_

Ai'Ccidis replied to Hagrid's request. With a soft snort the dragon ended their conversation, and Hagrid took that a sign and moved away, going back to whatever he had been doing before the dragon's strange visit. Ai'Ccidis pulled himself of the ground and paused a moment to watch the half giant walk towards the castle. Probably to inform headmaster Dumbledore that he had just spoken with a dragon and that they should tell the students to be wary. Looking around to make sure that there was nothing close enough to impede his take off, he leapt into the skies, unfurling his long wings, and exposing their soft purple under belly and wings to all below, it would have been the ideal time for any dragon hunter to attack, for it was when his softer scaled underneath was exposed. Gaining altitude with every push of his long wingspan he moved towards the castle. Noticing that there was a relatively flat tiled surface that he could land on, he moved towards it. When he landed he distributed his weigh and held back his claws so that they caused only minimal damage to the roof. The place he had landed was a large expanse of tile roof that came out of one of the towers and connected with the main building of the castle. Dotted along the tower were a number of windows, through which he was sure he could be seen by any luck enough to pass that was and stale a glance at their glorious figure. He was about 7 levels up and took pleasure in the height of his perch. Curling up on the stretch of tiles he wound his tail around himself so that it would not hang of the surface of his perch and laid his head over it. Having curled up in such a way that one of his spines could hurt him and so that his wing folded comfortable on his back, he laid there on one of the castles many roofs, closed his bright red eyes and basked in the sun.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hermione at Lunch

Hermione sat it the great hall, staring at her plate of untouched food, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't find the appetite to eat what had been piled up on her plate, next to her Ron was much the same. Neither of them wanted to talk, since where ever they tried to talk about something other than Harry's disappearance the conversation was forced and awkward, so they just sat in silence. Similar to them, the rest of Gryffindor was also finding it hard to deal with the vanishing of their friend and housemate, boy who lived. Hearing the loud footsteps of someone entering the great hall, she looked up. By then all the students and teachers who wanted lunch would already have been in the great hall, so she was surprised to see Hagrid walking quickly towards the table at which the professors and headmaster sat. Following his progress across the great hall her eyes narrowed when she saw him moved around the table and make his way towards the centre where Dumbledore was sitting. Hagrid bent down and whispered something in the headmaster's ear that made his eyes widen is shock for a second, then the look of surprise was smothered so as not to alarm the students. Professor Dumbledore whispered something back to Hagrid and nodded slightly at the reply he got from the half giant. The grounds keeper then moved away from the headmaster and went to stand by the corner of the back wall, waiting for whatever was to come. After sending a small gesture to the other professors seated at the table he rose to stand. Holding up a teaspoon and glass goblet, he tapped the spoon lightly against the cup, and a soft chime rang, loud enough for all the students to hear it and know that the headmaster was going to talk. Dumbledore waited until the great hall fell silent before beginning his speech.

"You may have noticed that one of our students is missing today, Harry Potter." He paused for a moment allowing the student to think and whisper about what he had just said.

"But there is no need to alarmed, although the manner of his absence may startle us, I am perfectly sure that where ever he is, he is safe and happy. Our grounds keeper; Hagrid, whom some of you may recognize as your teacher in care of magical creatures, has brought a matter of urgency to my attention" Dumbledore stated solemnly, before continuing.

"There have been numerous sightings of a black Dragon flying around the grounds of Hogwarts castle. I have been assure by our grounds keeper that the creature has no interest in harming any of you, but I must suggest that if you do see the dragon, you tell one of the professors, and do not go to close to the creature."

For a moment after he had finished speaking the school was in uproar, most of the students talking excitedly about what the headmaster had just told them, the others claiming that they had seen it and that it had tried to attack them, or some such story. Next to her Ron had begun chatting loudly with Dean about the black dragon that was roaming the school grounds, at one point he tried to include Hermione in the conversation, but she refused. She was disappointed that Ron would so easily forget the disappearance of their best friend, and get so heated about a dragon that he may or may not end up seeing. Annoyed by her boyfriends fickle attitude she stood, collected her books and left the hall without a second word. Knowing that she had quite a long time until her next class, most of lunch in fact she decided to go to the library and study for their upcoming O.W.L.S.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams of Truth

_Lying in a dungeon, chained to the wall lay a woman, her raven black hair, tangled and unwashed, her fair skin dirty and bruised. Tears had run down her face, leaving clear trails behind them to mark their progress. Someone approached the cell in which she lay prisoner, he held the keys to her prison and unlocked her cell. The figure striding into the small space, as if he had not a care in the world, as if there was not a woman held prisoner in the grimy stone cell before him._

_"Lady Alwens, I'm afraid I have some bad news" He gloated smugly. His clothes were old fashioned, but new. Made of expensive gold and white fabrics, his mud brown hair slicked back to reveal what would have been a charming face, if not for the cruelty and spite that seemed to fill his every movement. The woman, Lady Alwens of Hath Manor, stayed silent, not deeming to respond to his torturous gloats, but the man required no reply from her. In fact he would have found it insulting for the once beautiful Lady Awens, in her dirty uncared for state as his captive. _

_"I'm afraid your family, the Hellhath's have refused to give me the information that I so desire in exchange for your freedom" he told her, what he said was the truth, her family had indeed refused to share with him the secret arts that had made them so powerful, not because they cared not for her, but because if one such as her captor, the Lord Dimertres RainFord, ever got a hold of her family's secrets then the keys to the world would be in his hands. She did not resent them for their decision to put the Hellhath's secrets first, because it was what she would have done in their place._

_"I'm sorry to say that this means that you are no longer of any use to me, so what shall I do with you? I can't have someone quite as dangerous as you running around, with all the spells you know you could do anything. But I can't keep you here either, after all the Hellhath's might come up with the absurd motion that they might be able to liberate you by launching a raid on my own Ice-Hill Manor, and by no means can that be allowed to happen. Who know what dirty secrets of my own that they may discover. So really the only option that I have is to wipe your memory of anything to do with the Wizarding world in which we live, and then sell you into muggle slavery" _

_His threats had not scared her up until now, because to the Lady Awens, there was nothing he could do to hurt her that could ever shake her pride, until now. Wiping her memories then selling her into slavery to serve under the ignorant muggles would be the greatest dishonor to her, and she wouldn't even know it with her memories wiped._

_"Either that or you could agree to my earlier marriage proposal and be wed to me. If you did so then there would be no more talk of selling you into slavery. But then again, if you were ever wed to me then you would have to share with me the secrets of your family"_

_As much as she might regret it, her loyalty and pride in her family would never allow even the thought of betrayal to cross her mind. She was Lady Awens of Hath Manor, daughter to the Lord Benedict HellHath and his wife the Lady Ranles HellHath, sister to the recently married Lady Norita HellHath, now named Lady Norita Potter from her marriage to the eldest son of the Potter family, and as a member of such a mightily linage, she would never sell out her kin for her own benefit._

_"Never, you decrepit fool; I would never even look at you twice if not for the bonds that hold me in this sorry excuse for a Manor. You aren't and will never be worth of my hand in marriage or the powers that my house holds safe. It is a shame that you are so cruel, for if you had been a kind man, then you might have been worth the title and name which you hold, unfortunately you ambition wipe out all traces of virtue that may have resided in your sorry corpse of a body. My answer is and forever will be a no!" She spat in reply to his treacherous offer. As she said the words she gathered all the remaining magical power in her body and launched it at him in the form of a curse._

_"Dimertres RainFord, I curse you, for any beauty of yours is but skin deep. This spell I cast will reveal the true form of your wicked heart, and a month after the coming of age of any child of your family, they shall also suffer the wrath of my curse upon you!" She shrieked, flinging a ball of pulsing blue energy at him, inside its crackling depths lay all the magic she had left to her, but that had not been enough to fuel a cures that lasted all generations, it had required more from her, and she had gladly given. Seeing it as a chance to both escape the fate he had set for her and punish him for his wicked crimes she had gladly given up every ounce of her life energy, pouring her memories and soul energy into the spell. But it seemed that her fate would not allow her to curse the man standing before her, misfortune had haunted her all her life and once again it had struck. The spell had not gone one foot before it rebounded at hit its caster, the Lady Awens, doing to her all that the curse would have done to him if it had continued its original path and hit him. Although the casting of her vengeful spell had taken her life and therefore blocked her from its terrible effects, the family wide curse that lasted all generations had through her inflicted itself on her family and all who held her blood. Unknown to her, in her final act she had put a curse upon all of her kin, sentencing them to the punishment that she he designed for her captor._


	9. Chapter 9 - Falling Gryffindors

Harry slowly drifted back in consciousness, awakening from the odd dream that he had witnessed while he slept. He pondered the meaning of his dream, not yet moving, for fear that he might fall of the roof or at least damage it if he moved too much. Hearing several loud voices around him, he lazily opened an eye and overlooked his surroundings. Several hours had passed while he slept and it was now around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Through the tower windows nearest to him, from where he could be seen by any inside the tower, he could see the exited faces of several of the school's students. He recognized the colours of all four houses crowded behind the window to catch a glimpse of him, they talked eagerly amongst themselves, not thinking that he could hear, or even understand them. The students closest to the windows jumped back at the sudden movement of his opening eye, startled by the glowing red eye that was revealed. A bit further away, but more exposed to his gaze was the sight of quite a few of the students hovering not too far away on their broom sticks. Those students mostly wore the red and gold robes of Gryffindor, their apparent bravery driving them to come closer to the dragon than any of the students who watched from the safety of the tower windows. Suppressing the urge to chase away the supposedly brave, and rather stupid students that hovered nearby, the dragon ignore the watchful stares that the children sent him.

_The dream I just had, with Awens HellHath, was that just a dream? because it said something about the Potter family and a curse._

He asked the other soul that made up the dragon Ai'Ccidi. As he spoke to the voice he forced himself to ignore the loud chatter of the schools many students, because for some reason their voices seemed to be growing louder each passing minute.

_…it wasn't a dream, I thought that you might want to know exactly how you ended up in our current form. The Awens woman's spell backfired and hit all of her blood relatives, including the newly married Norita Potter, who's children carried the blood of their aunt, causing them to be cursed as well. The Potter family became cursed as well, which eventually leads to you, you who are the blood relative of the Lady Awens HellHath of Hath Manor and have become one of the receivers of the curse. The dragon Ai'Ccidis is your true form, and I am the personification of the curse cast by the Lady Awens so many years ago, I came into being about 50 years after the curse was cast, from each generation I chose one that holds the blood of my caster and I help them some to terms with the creature they are forced into sifting into …_

Harry stayed silent, shocked by what the voice had just revealed to him. It would be unwise cause a fuss about what he had been told, lest he accidentally injure one of the annoyingly loud humans. After taking his time and taking a few deep breaths he accepted what the voice had told him.

_Ok, you're a curse cast by must ancestors sister that back fired and cause my family to have one person per generation become the beast that their heart ensembles… If that's true then why am I a dragon? Shouldn't I be something a bit less majestic, like a horse or something?_

The voice, or more like the personification of a curse, pondered what his victim had just asked him.

_…hatchling, you are a fighter, you hunt your prey; the Death Eaters and their pack leader; Tom Riddle, you have killed and seen people be killed. But you are also just, you protect those you deem worthy of your protection and you cherish those you think of as friends. You are both merciful and deadly, and that is a dragon, although you could never be any colour other than black, you have been exposed to the dark magics of the humans and taken it into yourself, but have never stooped as to use it. That is why you have been deemed the honor of being chose to become what you are, because it is what you are…_

Left speechless at the voices reasoning he changed topic.

_Why me? Aren't there still members of the HathHell family still alive somewhere, or someone else in my generation with her blood?_

The voice replied with no hesitation, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_… my caster had a case of very bad karma, which is why she ended up catching the attentions of the RainFord-human, you have a similar aliment. Your whole life has been one agony after another, like the deceased Lady Awens you also have a case of very bad karma. It reminds me of her…_

Harry picked up traces of extreme nostalgia in the voice, and decided to pursue the issue no further. His attention was then captured by a sudden movement out of the corner of his one opened eye. A broomstick holding a few students had risen up from the grounds below and was now flying but a few meters away. It was a sight that made him pity the stupid race he had once been, sitting on a single broomstick were 3 students, all of them wearing the red robes of Gryffindor. What made him pity the human's antics was not their limited grace and way of fumbling through life, but the fact that the 3 Gryffindor's had done something that to witch or wizard with half a brain would do. They had over weighed a broomstick, Harry's Firebolt could easily hold 3 or even 4 people at a time, it was one of the newer and stronger models, but a normal broomstick like theirs would never be able to hold their combined weight for more that 30 minutes, and since their arrival to his lofty perch at least 25 minutes had passed. Counting the time it would have taken the over worked broomstick to reach his napping-place their 30 minutes were pretty much up. As if on cue with his thought the 3 Gryffindor students broom stick gave out, at first it lurched down for a moment before regaining its hovering position, then it started falling in a jerky and rough motion. The Gryffindor's that rode upon it screaming and shouting for help as the other students hovering nearby watched in shocked silence. Knowing that the foolish humans would die if he did not intervened, and that since they had come, even though warned to stay away, to see him, it was indirectly his fault that they were falling, meaning that he would have to save them lest he be chased from the school. His red eyes flew open as he launched himself of the sun warmed tiles. Around him the students screamed, terrified by the large black mass of winds, scales and sharp teeth that was lunging towards them. Flying off as fast as their brooms could carry them they scattered from his path, each one unsure if they were the one he was coming after. It became apparent that they were not in fact his target when he pulled in his winds and dived towards the falling students, who were plummeting rapidly towards the ground. Ignoring the outraged shouts, and screams of warnings that the other students sent his targets, he waited until the last moment before reaching out his taloned feet and gently taking a hold of the falling Gryffindors. Once safe in his clutches he pulled in his legs, bringing them close to his purple softly scaled underbelly. One of them was crying and the other two were screaming for the others to save them from the terrible clutches of the man eating dragon that held them. Now only moments from a messy death of splattering across the ground, Ai'Ccidis unfurled his wings, exposing the students that stood on the ground beneath them watching what would happen, to his dark purple of his under-wing. Many of them gasped or fled at the sight of the massive dragon coming down towards them, other just stood and watched in awe. With a mightily flap of his wings Ai'Ccidis brought their fall to a halt, they now floated gently towards the ground, his large wings holding them in the air. The spectators moved, making way for the dragon to land. With his two front limbs occupied holding the struggling humans his landing was a rough one, his hind legs unable to hold his immense weight collapsed beneath him, making him fall forward. Clutching the students protectively to his chest he brought down his wings and used their strong muscles and bones to create a make shift tent to hold him upright, giving him time to drop the wailing Gryffindor's on the ground and regain the use of his fore-legs. The human children now lay terrified underneath him, hidden from the view of the approaching teachers by his massive wings. With a twist of his long neck he turned his head at an odd angle to view the frightened students. They crawled backwards and tried to flee from the massive lack jaws, sharp teeth and scary red eyes that appeared before them. Flashing his long snake-like tongue he tasted the air for the metallic scent of blood, finding none he decided that the students were mostly unharmed if not frightened.


	10. Chapter 10 - Negotiations

"Dragon Ai'Ccidis!" he heard a familiar voice shout. Considering that at before that point there had been only one human, or half human that knew his name he retracted his head and turned it to look at the approaching form of the half giant Hagrid. A happy puff of smoke from the dragon's nostrils acknowledged the arrival of its well liked half human. Ignoring the outraged shouts and threats of the other professors to release the children at once, he whipped his horned head around and held it but feet from that to the approaching grounds keeper, he waited for the half giant to lift a hand to make communication possible. Hagrid hesitated for a moment, and in that moment Ai'Ccidis notice a movement in the corner of its great red eye. One of the professors was approaching him from behind with his wand held at the ready. With an angry hiss he spun his head, to face the now the approaching wizard. Insulted by the lack of respect that the wizard gave him and the threatening gesture of his raised wand he roared. The rumbling cry echoing around the surrounding area, the force of his voice causing the wizards robes and hair to flap in the gale of heated air that flew from the dragon's maw.

"Insolent human, how dare you think to outwit and threaten as if I was a common beast!" He roared in the language of his kind. As if to prove his point he tilted his head and let lose a torrent of burning fire into the sky above the heads of the humans who stood around him. The offending wizard took a step back but kept his wand at the ready. Lowering his head to meet the wizards gaze with his own proud red eye he let menacing black smoke billow out from his nostrils and between his teeth, threatening of more fire if the man offended him again. The professor standing before his met his gaze, inadvertently challenging the dragon's proud existence. A low growl echoed from the black dragon's throat, warning the human to back down lest he want to fight him. Raising his wand slightly higher the wizard started to mutter a spell but was interrupted by the shouted cry of "Wait! Stop!" The wizard turned his head and gawped at the approaching figure, unwilling to take his eyes of the challenger Ai'Ccidis didn't turn his head, instead he flicked out his tongue and caught the scent that had been, even in his human form, that of Ronald Weasley. The witch Minerva McGonagall turned to the Gryffindor boy.

"Mister Weasley, what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" She asked sternly, angry that a student would break the concentration of a teacher in a very dangerous situation, and even more outraged that it would be a student of her house to do so. _Not that any of the other houses would dare to do so in the first place _she sighed to herself.

"He's doing it wrong!" Shouted Ron as he ran forward, making his way towards his head of house. Behind him a rather out of breath Hermione was pushing her way through the crowds to follow him.

"Doing what wrong?" Asked professor McGonagall, unsure of what the boy was getting at.

"Charlie taught me some things about dragons you see, and what the Professor is doing is making it worse, he stated hastily. He was red faced and tired from running. When he had heard that something had happened with the dragon, he like all the rest of the students had made their way to the large clearing to the side of the entrance to great the great hall, beneath were the dragon had been resting, where he had stood contently in the crowd beside Hermione until he had seen the wizard unintentionally provoke the dragon, who had seemed rather passive until then.

"By walking up behind the dragon and then pointing his wand at it, he provoked it!" Ron told her breathlessly. Professor McGonagall stared in shock for a moment, her face going pale, before turning to look at Hagrid. "Rubeus is what Mister Weasley says the truth?"

With a nod of his large head Hagrid replied. "Indeed it is, if the professor there hadn't walked up behind him then threatened him, then Ai'Ccidis would never have attacked him" Hagrid told them, angered at both the treatment of the dragon and the threat Ai'Ccidis had made towards the wizard.

"Ai'Ccidis? What or rather who is Ai'Ccidis?" McGonagall asked sternly. Hagrid didn't reply but instead sent a quick glance towards the dragon, which at hearing its name spoken aloud had turned its head to watch the discussion.

"That is Ai'Ccidis?"She asked Hagrid angrily. "You named it?"

"Oh no, never!" gasped Hagrid at the accusation. Annoyed at being spoke of as an it, and the thought of being named by a human angered Ai'Ccidis. In a quick motion it pulled its head away from the offending professor and with a flick of its spike neck, turned to face McGonagall, staring her down for a moment with glowing red eyes before shooting a look at Hagrid and giving a slight nod of its head. Knowing what the dragon wanted, Hagrid took a step forward and laid a rough hand upon the side of the dragon's large head.

_"… you will tell the female to not speak of one such as I as an it, that it would be ridiculous for me to have been 'named' by one of you human creatures and that if the insulting man-prey does not wish to die he will stand by his challenge and he will die by my fire, repeat my words exactly, I have no wish to be taken for a fool by these ignorant worms, now speak groundskeeper Hagrid!..." _The voice shouted angrily, Harry agreed with its sentiments, he was outraged by their lack of respect for his glorious presence. Hagrid shot the dragon a pleading look then turned away at the dragon's angry snort of smoke.

"Er… I'm not sure how ta say this but… Ai'Ccidis said 'the 'female' shall not speak of one such as 'imself as an it, that it would beh ridiculous for 'im ta have been er… 'named' by a 'uman an' that if the-" Hagrid was cut off by the dragons angry grunt.

_"…enough, my words are not given with their proper meaning through you, bring me the girl beside the red-haired man-prey..." _

The dragon snapped angrily. Then noticing the hurt on Hagrid's face he said again.

_"…groundskeeper Hagrid, you are a fine example of an old saying I know, 'a dove in a flock ravens' but I need someone else for this task, you are too gentle a soul to be saying my threats, so let me speak through the brown-haired woman-prey..." _

Hagrid hesitated, unsure if Hermione would be safe with the large carnivore.

_"… you have my word that the woman-prey shall come to no harm at my teeth or claws, neither will the sniveling brats that lie hidden beneath my wings…"_

With a nod of his head he withdrew his hand from the black scales that covered the dragons jaw and turned to face the growing audience of students and teachers that watched in awe of his almost-harmony with the great beast.

" Ai'Ccidis says I can't say 'is demands clearly and says 'e wants 'ermione ta talk for 'im" Hagrid told them calmly, his thick accent making some of the works hard to recognize.

"Absolutely not!" cried Professor and head of house McGonagall, "I will not put a student at risk from such a dangerous creature!"

Noticing the dragon's growing hiss, Hagrid intervened. "Minerva, please don't call 'im a creature, 'e'll take it as an insult and see ya as a challenger" He told her roughly. Unsure of what exactly to do in this strange situation she looked towards Dumbledore, who stood silently at the back of the ever growing crowd. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, leaving the decision to her. He knew that the dragon didn't intend to cause trouble and had in fact saved the lives of the students that were now hidden beneath his belly, but he also knew that if the situation was not resolved with the showing the dragon the utmost curtsy then it was likely to attack. Professor McGonagall was already used to the headmaster's policy of not interfering unless the situation was very grave, which meant that he didn't find the situation to be as serious as it seemed. Taking this into account she reluctantly nodded and turned to face Miss Granger.

"I am reluctant to expose you to such a danger but I'm afraid the only other option is to take the students back by force, which is not ideal, but it is up to you Miss Granger, I will respect your decision, whatever it may be" she announced loudly.

"Professor, there's really no question to it" Hermione replied, not hesitating for a moment. All her years of being friends with the trouble attracting Harry Potter had accustomed her to rather odd and dangerous situations such as this. McGonagall nodded slightly and asked the other professors to help clear away the crowd of students that had accumulated to witness the odd situation. Loud grumbles could be heard from the slowly retreating as the students were sent back inside for their next classes. Only the professors that were needed directly stayed, the rest leaving to teach their classes and distract the schools excited students. By the time that the last stragglers had left the field the only people that remained were Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Madame Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione and the 3 students still in the clutches of one large and pissed off black dragon.


End file.
